Hidden Innocence
by MechanicalStillbornKlown
Summary: I have created a character of my own with the name Greta Astaroth who is an alcholic without a secure home while posessing a deranged past and a huge mystery to those who get to know her. Greta learns her possible family connections to shaft and alucard
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania games. I am writing this fiction strictly as a fan of Castlevania.**

**Chapter One**

In the brisk of dawn turning to night a young woman came to a close from her long hard hours of work at the stables as she marched down the barn to the gate with a pitchfork slumped over her shoulder and a saddle held in her other hand. She threw the saddle over a wooden ledge and set the pitchfork up against the wall then walked out the gate of the barn. Her fellow men workers were stood around outside the barn smoking their cigarettes laughing, howling, and conversing loudly while few challenged each other to arm wrestling and the rest of the remaining played poker with their newly attained pay over old grimy wooden tables.

"Hey Russell! Where the fuck is Serge?" Greta shouted at a fair distance across from herself.

"In a moment." Russell shouted back.

She looked over at her side at a distance where the men held their arm wrestling challenges. Two men sat across from each other over a barrel for the challenge. Both men struggled profusely with competition as the thick veins pulsated through their bulky biceps. Within a single moment one surrendered with all the men shouting their "Ohhhhhhhhhhh's!" while others applauded.

She looked at the competition with disappointment as she rolled the sleeves of her grimy tunic up above her elbow and marched over to the completion sight.

"Let me show you jackasses how it's done!" She shouted as she shoved the looser off his chair, took a seat then put her arm up at a forty five degree angle along the top of the barrel.

"Oh damn!" The crowd of the show shouted eagerly.

As the challenge began she let the adrenaline take the best of her; the knuckles of her hands shook, her bicep tensed, and her thick veins pulsed placidly through her hand. Within minuets, she won the challenge as the spectators shouted and applauded.

"Yep! You are a real lady!" Russell shouted.

"Damn straight." She laughed, "That's how it's done jackass!"

Suddenly a voice shouted from a distance calling Greta's name. She looked toward the source of the voice and saw that Serge was calling her. She got up off the chair and ran towards him. Serge was a gruff middle aged man who possessed a large stature in size and height. He handed Greta several shillings for her day's pay. She thanked her work manager, tucked her shillings into her leather bag, and then marched off.

"See you all! Tomorrow at dawn!" Greta said to her co-workers then marched off several blocks into the village as her rhythm chanted to herself in a pleased manner:

"Wicked times, Wicked times! Drink my last cup of dead body stew, paint my face creepy and say boo! Nobody knows what's in my box! Walk around town with my guts hanging out! Bark at the moon every time the wind blows! Why do I do the things that I do! Who are you? Fuck you!"

Greta spent the remaining late night at the local village pub. She walked in and sat nonchalantly at the end side of the bar adjacent to the window set in the corner. "Get me a beer." She ordered the bartender. She sat back in the stool and leaned her upper shoulder on the back rest of the stool with her legs dangling apart off the chair while she dazed out the window. The bartender slid the beer to her general direction in a giant stein of steel with the beer foaming to the top. She grabbed the stein with her left hand without turning her head and began to swallow the drink.

"Hard day today Greta?" The bartender asked.

"The usual." She responded nonchalantly. "I hauled hay, raked, and shoveled all day at the stables as always."

The bartender nodded in acknowledgement of the hard work of the young lady. "I have seen heavy blue flames erupt from that castle earlier today." She said to the bartender.

"That certainly cannot be the case for our early night falls and strange howls from the forests."

Greta's head remained toward the window while she contained the harsh flashbacks from her father's cult; the terrors and the hatred by their presence. She began to wonder if that castle far away upon that hill is the central command of malevolence.

"Possibly sir…" Greta responded slowly as she took another drink she felt her nerves settle from the horrid remembrances of her past in order to lay asleep for the night. Suddenly, she felt a set of large hands from behind her place on her thighs, "Why must a lady like you attain chastity beneath a masculine cover? I bet I know what's beneath those trousers." The strange man laughed in a gruff voice.

She grabbed the stein rapidly and slung it behind her into the face of the perpetrator. The strange perpetrator fell backward hard on the wooden floor. She swiftly jumped from her chair and turned to the direction behind her; The strange man laid on the floor groaning and writhing from the intense impact of the steel stein to his head. She kicked the man harder in the head then spat down on his beaten face, "If you intend to make yourself more of an ass, I strongly suggest you leave my presence. Otherwise, you will fail."

She gave the perpetrator one more kick as she shouted, "Get out!" The man quickly stumbled on his feet and fled out the door. The spectators applauded for the performance of the young lady. She went back to her seat and pulled out several shillings and placed them on the wooden surface of the bar, "Here's for the beer and replacement for the stein. My apologies." She directed to the bartender.

"You took quite a turn there young lady." The bartender laughed. "Maybe we could use you to turn away thieves and whatever evil may rise afoot, I have an immense amount of confidence for you!" he added.

"Possibly," She said while turning her attention out the window once again. "Get me another beer sir and some tobacco if you have any."

"Certainly." The bartender said as he grabbed the shillings and grabbed her a pipe, a few matches and another beer then placed the products in front of her. "Thank you." She quietly responded. She took the pipe full of tobacco to her lips, lit a match from the bare wood surface of the counter then took some puffs.

"You are certainly lady like." A strange man stated facetiously on her left side. She turned her head slowly and looked up at a tall man who possessed a relatively mature but youthful face with a fare complexion and a set of dark chocolate colored eyes all framed with wavy chocolate colored hair to his shoulders. The man was dressed as a village regular; a white tunic draped with a blue coat with burgundy linings around the collar and front. He had a weapon chained to his belt but partially hidden by his coat. His trousers were beige and his feet were suited with thick black leather short boots.

"Damn straight." The lady responded to the stranger as she took another puff of the tobacco and took another drink from the stein. "Where are you from young lady?" the stranger asked.

"Nowhere." Greta responded.

"You cannot be from nowhere nor under a rock could you now?" The man pressed.

"None of your damn business. So what is your place to me?"

"You know a source of evil? You appear to be hoarding a displacement inside yourself."

Greta looked back toward her stein and took another drink then stated, "Can I just say that fear and terror is wrong and I must slay away that before I can stop relying on alcohol to settle me asleep?"

"May I introduce myself my lady?" He asked.

"Go." Greta carelessly said while taking another gulp of the beer.

"I am Richer Belmont. My bloodline has slain the menaces of Dracula for sometime."

Greta showed a slight expression of intrigue as she turned her head over to Richer, "Greta Astaroth. So can you tell me what is happening to the castle up there?" She pointed to the faint image of the castle outside the window. "I have seen blue flames erupt." She added. Greta had a familiarity of Dracula from the private conversations from the congregations with her father. He noticed a slight shine of gold from her irises but thought nothing much of them.

"Evil must be on the rise again." Richer responded.

"Care for my company on the journey? I have some personal business in that area to attain myself. I'm not used to having gentlemen approach me, my apologies Mr. Richter" Greta said.

"Understood, you do well in your self defense. I suggest we head out first thing in the morning. Where are you staying Greta?"

Greta shrugged, "I camp out a lot and stay out in an Inn sometimes. I just work at the stables to get by. Where shall I meet you at dawn?"

"You must come and stay the night at my house to avoid confusions when time to leave."

"If you insist." Greta said as she pulled out a shilling and placed it on the counter for the extra tab then step down from her chair.

The two walked out from the bar and headed down a few blocks to the Belmont house. Richer opened the door for Greta to walk inside. "Are you home my love?" A woman asked from a short distance.

He acknowledged his presence to the lady shortly as she appeared into the main room and kitchen area shared in an open space. Greta paused for a moment at the wonderful smell of beef roasting in the cauldron over the fireplace and rich wheat bread fermenting in the wood burning oven. The additional scent of wood burning gave her pleasure and excitement for the young woman had been forbidden to eat well to ensure purity from becoming glutinous. She grew up only eating left over scraps of bread and meat with ashes covered on top.

"Greta, this is my wife Annette." Richer introduced to Greta.

Greta turned her head out of distraction and looked over at the gentle appearance of the woman; her face had soft features with blue eyes and a fair complexion. Her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders. Her dress was made from thinly woven cotton and colored a deep forest green which was suited in a plain fashion.

"How do you do Mrs. Belmont?" Greta nodded at the lady.

Annette smiled back and shook the lady's hand and replied, " Please just call me Annette." She briefly studied the young lady; despite the rigid barrier Greta presented, she could sense an unsettled child disturbed and terrorized buried deep in a young woman's body. Annette smiled to Greta in a warm and kind fashion.

"She has asked to accompany me to the castle. She has some personal business to attain at the dark lord's palace. I asked her to stay the night here at our house." Richer stated.

Annette glanced over at Greta's wandering eyes at a short distance; her deep golden irises shined brightly in the candle lights in the house. Annette became somewhat curious about Greta's unusual eye color for she had only seen such an unnatural color once. She began to wonder where she was from and wondered if she had any relation to the person she has known with the same color prior to seeing Greta. She started to suspect if the young woman has been the refugee that she has heard of from a close friend of the family not so long ago. She felt no fear or a menacing suspicion from the young lady but sensed to give gestures of kindness in a motherly way.

Annette politely nodded to her husband in response to his morning plans, "I will get her settled then for the night my love.

"Greta dear, let me take you to your room." Annette said.

"Oh that should not be necessary, I can camp outside." Greta responded shyly.

"No dear, it is not safe for you to be out in the night on this side of the village. Now come dear."

Annette walked Greta to the back hall and opened the door to a small modest guest room furnished with a twin bed with a window above, a round mirror placed on the wall, and a night stand. "Thank you Miss. That is very kind of you and Mr. Belmont."

Annette looked over Greta's shoulder from behind and noticed only a small satchel strapped from her shoulder and resting on her hip. Greta wore only an over sized grimy tunic with a pair of brown tight slacks with knee high black leather boots tucked over her trousers that were bucked with a thick black leather belt with a golden buckle. Her long chocolate colored hair tangled and waved in random areas of her head as she let it all draped her shoulders and back.

"Have you got any clothing Greta?"

Greta turned to her and modestly smiled at her, "I'm fine Miss."

"Oh my dear, but you surely cannot be. I have some clothing I have grown out from and needed to give away. Let me bring you some."

Greta thanked her kindly then Annette walked out of the door for the moment. She sat on the foot of the bed and allowed her eyes to wander to the crucifix nailed on the door inside the bedroom, "Hmmphh." She expressed then turned her attention to the window outside. She glanced at the pine trees that bundled tightly and the deep rust colored harvest moon outside the window.

Annette walked upstairs to her bedroom approached her husband quietly, "Richer, who is this girl? Where is she from? Is she homeless?"

Annette opened her wooden chest and reached around for her less needed clothing while she continued to converse with Richer.

"I have seen her spend her nights down at the pub. As she would drink and smoke, she would glance out that window in the direction of that Castle as if she tends to slay the evil within, I approached her; she only stated her name while giving an indication that she knows whatever lays up foot. She apparently works somewhere and rents out rooms at the pub every night." He explained softly.

"I have no doubt that you can decipher a person based on intentions. Richer, I have seen her eyes, have you noticed the golden colors of them?"

"Vaguely." He responded.

"I am curious to know if she is a refuge of the Astaroth clan. I remember hearing Alucard mention the Astaroth clan once. Do you think this young lady may know Alucard?"

"I do not know dear. You know how that man does not like to speak much of his profile." Richer stated.

"I see. Well my dear have you eaten? You must get to sleep soon; I will come to bed shortly."

She placed the clothing into a small woven basket, closed the wooden chess and walked out the bedroom.

Annette knocked gently on the cracked door of the bedroom. "Yes Miss," Greta answered. She walked in with the basket of clothing as Greta stood up from the foot of the bed. "Are you hungry Greta?" Annette asked as she handed the basket of clothing to Greta. Greta felt hesitant to take the offer of the chance to indulge in the rich and delightful smells of the food cooking in the next room; for her body hungered greatly for nourishment but the inhibitions of being needy or dependent caused her hesitation. Her stomach growled harshly and she could not take anymore of bodily hunger.

"Yes please, if it is not too much trouble."

"I tend to make more than what Richer and I usually eat anyway. Get dressed dear and you are welcome to come into the kitchen for some dinner." She walked out the door to leave Greta to her privacy.

Greta felt a rage of excitement inside her like a child invited to have some cake! For deep inside, the young woman had indeed a child broken and tattered buried deep inside her; she has yearned to feel the joys and excitements she was forced to miss out on growing up. She sifted through the basket and found a short black short sleeved dress woven from cotton with a pleated short skirt that fluffed the skirt slightly outward. She pulled off her tattered clothing down to her old white petticoat she wore beneath her clothing as underwear. She briefly glanced at herself in the mirror adjacent to her side to notice her full fledged physique. Her back, shoulders, belly, and legs had a highly defined muscular tone from her years spent working on manual labor; her frame was small but strong. Despite her small waist and rib line, her breasts and her hips were larger than the rest.

She quickly remembered the shame induced upon her growing up by the course words of her cult like persons for she was an early bloomer at the age of eleven. The terrified child asked her father what was happening to her; "You are indeed a descendent of the devil! You must repent you swine!" her father shouted in his gruff voice.

She could easily comprehend the tight clench of her father's hand on the child's hair and being drawn forth to the fireplace where he placed an iron rod into the fire to burn to its searing glowing composition and jabbed onto the neck of the child to brand the symbol of the Astarychian tribe which was represented by an "A" with curvy lines coming through the letter vertically. She can easily comprehend the scorching pain and sound of the sizzling bran deep in her skin and her shouts of agony.

She had access to books that she could educate herself on the anatomy of the female body, thus understand that the development was nothing to shame of, only the terrors of the cult haunted her.

She pulled out her flask from the inside of her tattered tunic lying on the bed and took a shot of her vodka to alleviate the terrors inside her head. She felt a strong but relaxing buzz come over in her head and body as she began to focus back into the present moment. She shuffled the dress over her head and body. She put on her leather boots and proceeded to put on cotton woven under shirt then put on the deep purple under bust corset that laced firmly on her body in the front. The tighter she pulled, the more her back felt strong and secure.

She took her trousers and tunic from the bed and rolled them up neatly and placed them back on the foot of the bed. She placed her flask under her tunic, strapped her leather belt that held her pistol, then walked out of the bed room door to the direction of the kitchen area.

Annette stood in front of the cauldron holding a wooden bowl as she served the hot stew into the bowl with a few thick slices of fresh wheat bread. "I hope you enjoy dear." Annette said to Greta as she heard her slow approaching footsteps come closer.

"It smells very wonderful Mrs. Belmont. I thank you greatly." Greta responded.

"Please sit dear."

Greta pulled out a wooden chair and sat at a small wooden dinning table. Annette brought the food to Greta then Greta began to eat profusely to quickly soothe her eager stomach.

"Your eyes are very unusual. I have only known one other person to have such serine golden eyes as you." Annette could not resist that comment for her curiosity just could no longer stay contained in her mind.

"May I ask who that may be?" Greta shyly asked with a hint of concern.

"A friend of Richer and I. He has slain demons at Richter's side as well as his ancestors. He is a very well misunderstood man but his intentions are always well. His name is Alucard Tepes."

Greta paused from chewing the delightful food and let her eyes wander around the room once more with an estranged feeling over her mind. She peer her sight to the fire burning in the pit but had to cower away from the sight; for every time she saw the sight of fire, she could comprehend her earliest memory of blazing fires, red skies, and screams of terror and agony. She quickly turned her head to her side and encountered a small painting placed beside the front door; the painting was of a young woman from the bust up who had long ebony colored hair which framed her fare skin and dark eyes. The lady in the painting displayed a relaxed look on her face without a smile. Greta noticed the lady in the painting has similar facial features of the almond shaped eyes, her slender nose, and voluptuous lips. Lastly she discovered the disturbing feature of the brand on the lady's neck same as the brand on Greta's neck. Greta felt her pulse elevate and her skin perspired with anxiety.

"Is something the matter?" Annette asked out of concern.

"Yes thank you." She strained her eyes back open and looked at Annette from across the table. "Mrs. Belmont…." Greta added.

"Yes dear?" Annette responded.

"Who is…that lady in the painting….." Greta strained.

Annette glanced over at the exposed bran scar on Greta's neck and an estranged feeling elevated inside her mind.

"That is Adrielle Astaroth. She was a friend to my parents for awhile until she was killed by the church some twenty years ago it all happened when Richter and I were possibly far too young to remember. My mother told me the amazing powers of healing and prosperity she possessed. Adrielle always used her magick to good uses only; she would even enjoy reviving tiny insects at many times. Adrielle was a very wise woman."

Greta's eyes turned wide


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania Titles. I also DO NOT own any of the characters and write strictly as a fan making $0.00 from this format. **

Greta's eyes turned wide with the alerting news of her mother which she has learned of for the first time. Annette could already decipher the similar physical cues between Greta and Adrielle but decided to speak nothing more of the subject then the two conversed lightly on a positive notion. A couple hours later, Greta managed to eat up the rest of the leftovers, thanked Annette for the hospitality, and then went to sleep for the night.

**Hidden Innocence: Chapter Two**

It was dark inside the room enclosed with stones fixed together with concrete and a tiny window with bars built several feet above the young lady. The sounds of the harsh poundings of the rain, branches, and thunder sounded the dungeon. She could hear human voices howling down the foyer and coming closer. The harder the thunder rolled, the more the howls came closer to her; all of which orchestrated a rising apprehension for whatever worse can come next for the young lady. The voices came louder and the lightning flashed brighter and more frequently until the latch of the iron door slammed open pounding the wall adjacent to the doorway.

A tall elderly man stood fiercely in the doorway; dressed in a long red robe and long matching headwear that of a priest. The features of his face were sharp, and the wrinkles on his face were highly accentuated from the cynical expression of his presence.

The young woman cowered tightly into the corner of the cold and damp concrete wall as the man looked fiercely down at the young woman. "This is the nasty swine here to have the rein ruined?" The man asked the spectators behind him in a gruff voice.

"Yes Lord Shaft." The spectator answered respectably. The Lord Shaft roared with laughter at the immense insult to be in the presence of the young woman. The young woman was terrified but knew better to keep her mouth closed if she valued her life.

Suddenly, the voice of a woman shouted her name, "Greta!"

Greta woke up burrowed deep into the blankets, pillow, and bed like a feline. She looked around the room and realized where she was and that she needed to awake from that nasty dream. The room was lightly lit with a peak of the sunlight from out of the window.

"Greta dear, you sleep like a cat." Annette laughed.

Greta rolled out of the bed and fell face first onto the wooden floor with a loud "Thud!"

Annette came over from behind Greta to help her off the floor but managed to stand up alone. Greta grabbed the blankets and placed them waved them gently to lay over smoothly on the bed.

"Richter is waiting for you Greta. The both of you better get there the sooner the better."

"Yes ma'm." Greta responded over her soft groggy yawn.

Annette walked out of the bedroom door as Greta pulled her boots and satchel from under the bed, equipped herself then walked out of the room. She walked to the doorway where she found Richter standing in the doorway prepared to exit. "Sleep well my friend?" Richter laughed.

"Very well thank you." Greta responded over another yawn. "I thank you very greatly for your hospitatlity." She said to Annette and Richter. Annette came over with two iron bottles and Richter's weapon. She handed the thick whip neatly coiled and gripped with a chain and one bottle as he nonchalantly latched the weapon to his belt, took the bottle and hugged his wife, "I will return my love." He whispered softly in her ear.

Annette gave the second bottle to Greta and hugged her gently, "I gave you some water to assist you dear. Richter will help you out, just stay along and don't get lost dear." Greta softly pat her hand on her shoulder in response to the hug, for human affection has been dire to the young woman. "Thank you ever so much."

Richter and Greta headed out through the forests to the castle of darkness. " Your wife has been very kind to me Richter. I don't know how I will ever repay her. I have enjoyed being around her."

"She told me this morning how she thinks the world of you. You put off a very kind presence. You should let that show." Richter responded.

"I don't know why the both of you would think so…I have done so many terrible things…or so I am told…I only have my own reasons for coming to this hellhole."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania Titles. I also DO NOT own any of the characters and write strictly as a fan making $0.00 from this format. **

**Hidden Innocence: Chapter Three **

Rated T for suggestive langue, drug reference, and suggestive themes.

Richter and Greta have finally reached the castle in the mists of an hour. The Castle gate closes at dusk. The two made a quick dash to the gate to make it in the inside with a giant wolf that guarded the doorway. Richter quickly grabbed his whip and made several quick swings and slashes to the demonic guardian until finished, then the two made an entrance to the main foyer. Three guardians waited for them in the darkness.

"Let me take a couple." Greta said as the two came to their combative modes; Richer took his chin whip while Greta pulled out her flask and grabbed a torch from the wall. Greta filled her mouth with the Vodka from the flask, took the torch, and then blew the vodka in the torch to make the fire expand several times its initial size to the guardians. The three became engulfed in flames as Greta gave Richter his call to take the lead. He gave the enemies a slash or two until all were done into his doom.

As the early morning sun rose from the horizon, the castle light up from the early day's glair of the sun through the windows of the foyer. While the cost was clear of any enemies, Greta made a quick dash down the foyer to the big glass vases sitting next to a doorway. She grabbed one up and slammed it to the wall within the vase she found a hidden surprise; a solid iron morning star. The handle was the size of Greta's entire arm length but nonetheless very useful. She grabbed the second glass vase and repeated the same process. She found another treasure; a pistol with a small leather pouch tied to the handle. She grabbed the pistol from the ground and opened the leather bag gently and peaked inside.

"Gunpowder, but not much for the whole journey." Greta proclaimed.

"What about ammunition?" Richter asked.

Greta looked at the scattered glass shards all over the floor and then back at the gunpowder in the leather bag. She picked up several small pieces of the broken glass and carefully sifted them into the barrel of the pistol, next she placed the gunpowder in the barrel. She pointed the pistol towards the last vase sitting in the corner, stepped back several feet, then fired. Glass shards exploded all at once and demolished the last vase to shatter into pieces. She turned and looked at Richter with a grin, "Innovation is a terrible thing to waste." She chuckled.

Richer grinned back as Greta knelt down and collected all of the glass shards and placed them in the leather pouch with the gunpowder.

"Alright Greta, from now when we move, we must keep our guard up."

"Let's roll." Greta said. The two headed on further through the castle. Half dead rotting bodies wandered all around to attack the mortals at a constant. Greta and Richter kept their guard with weapons out and ready for combat to arise at any given time.

Many hours later to dawn, the two reached the long library and decided to take a break while daylight was shining out the window, the two reached a lounge with two chairs secluded with rotating bookshelves to keep away from any potential enemies from coming up foot without notice.

"Pretty awesome place they have here!" Greta laughed as she came to a chair and threw herself back on the chair. She could feel the deep cushion feel that relaxed every muscle and bone in her body, "Ahhhhhhh…." Greta exhaled calmly, then she threw her feet up on the table in front of her.

Richter came to the table in front of her as he unbuckled the belt holding his vampire killer, tossed it on the table, then threw himself back on the chair also. He sat straight up with his foot resting on his knee as he pulled out the bottle from Annette and took a big gulp of the cool refreshing water from inside to quench his thirst, then let his arms hang loose over the arms of the chair. After the two hydrated, they sat for a moment catching their breaths.

Greta reached inside her shirt and pulled out her flask and cigarette case. She took out a prepared cigarette, grabbed the candle sitting in the middle of the table, took some initial puffs, then sat back.

"You have done well in your defenses. Where have you learned to fight so well?" Richter asked.

"When you have some mother fucker coming at you with a meat cleaver, you fight them off. Just human instinct I suppose."

Richter laughed as he took out his flask from the in pocket of his coat and took a drink.

"What have you got there?" Greta asked as she eyed the flask coming from his coat pocket.

"Just whatever eases me to sleep from the terrors of this hellhole." He responded nonchalantly.

Greta laughed then took a sip from her flask. "I know. It fucking sucks."

"Man, these assholes here really don't want the lord of this castle to be slain." She laughed.

"Ha! The two bastards in the Alchemy Lab were almost too fucking easy with you around." Richter laughed then began to notice a strange scent from the smoke of her cigarette; the stench filled with bitter burning herbs instead of the rich tobacco flavor, but said nothing. Moments later the scent of the smoke began to take effect; his head began to feel light, he could feel his eyes flex slowly, and feel somewhat giggly.

"What are you smoking?" He asked.

She said nothing and passed it to him. He took a puff inhaled, exhaled, then felt his head feel like a balloon full of air. He laughed hysterically with glee as she remained seated with a calming and careless glow over herself.

The two conversed for hours heavily on random absurd concepts. "Hey I hear there's this librarian somewhere here, but for some reason he doesn't like to talk to me man."

"Really?"

"Yeah man, we should go find him and talk to him man. I need some stuff." Richter slurred and giggled.

Greta agreed and conducted him to take his belt and go. They headed down the hall and entered a small secret chamber where an elderly man sat in his chair back away from the direction of the doorway. They could see his hand moving slowly back and forth to turn the pages of his book.

"Hey Jackass!" Richter shouted to the stranger, but no response.

The two moved closer to the desk in front of the reversed seated person, "Hey man." Greta said.

The man turned his chair around in response to her voice. "Young Greta!" The man exclaimed.

"Woa man, I don't know how you know my name but I don't really care because I need a map of this place." Greta said back.

"I cannot serve one who opposes the master of this castle. You are partners with this vampire hunter?" The Librarian responded.

She raised her eyebrow and grinned at the man for she could sense a boiling plan from deep inside to take down Greta and Richter; She sensed his hand coming towards the switch under his desk to trap them in the chamber and release many demons to take them to their doom She slowly grabbed for her pistol from the loop of her belt then pressed the end of the barrel to the man between his eyes.

"Give me all of your shit! Give it all right now!" She ordered repeatedly. He raised his hands and trembled with fear as she ordered Richter to run behind his desk and take all of his valued swords, gems, and bottles of potion, then the two ran from the scene.

"Did we just rob this castle?" Richter asked.

"We sure did Richter, we sure did."

The two laughed and made it back to their lounging area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania Titles. I also DO NOT own any of the characters and write strictly as a fan making $0.00 from this story. **

**Hidden Innocence: Chapter Four**

The Master Librarian grumbled angrily to himself seated at his desk. He summoned a ghost to come to his chamber. "Master, what can I do for you?" The ghost willowed.

"Take this vile here and find that girl and get this into her system somehow. I'll take them down and this castle will rise without destruction!"

"Yes master." The ghost willowed then disappeared.

Greta and Richter were back in there seats sorting out the stolen goods scattered all over the table. Greta grabbed the sword that towered over her height but managed to grab it by the handle, stand up, and then move into a fair distance to give the treasure a test through the air. Blue flames rapidly erupted from the swing. She swung at the treasure once more.

Without notice, a ghoulish hand slipped onto the table and grabbed a flask, poured the contents from the vile into both flasks sitting on the table, then placed them back to the initial area.

The two conversed loudly and happily playing around with the treasures. He propped himself back down in the chair and drank the last bit out of his flask, unknowingly consuming an unknown substance added to the vodka. Greta raised her flask sloppily in the air and slurred, "Cheers man!" then she took her last swallow from the flask.

Within moments she started to see everything in the room become colorful and wavy while Richter passed out.

Greta woke up the next morning hung over the arm of the chair. She realized where she was and knew she needed to get up right that moment. She jumped up from the chair and raised her arms straight in the air to get a good stretch. She yawned heavily and reached her hand over her shoulder to give it a scratch calling for Richter.

She saw that he could be nowhere to be seen in the room. "Fuck!" she shouted while she believing Richter's judgment would be so poor that he wandered through the castle and got himself killed. She quickly grabbed her battle equipments and made a dash out the chamber and out the Library.

Greta walked about down the dim foyers of the marble gallery. She wondered where Richter had gone nonetheless she put her fears aside to aide her lack of direction thorough the castle armed with her morning star and pistol strapped to her side to any unexpected ghoulish visitors coming about. She strikes her morning star swiftly and strongly to the heads of the live skeletons running to her with intent to kill the young woman. As she finished off the skeletal group the foyer grew quiet once more but only for a short period of time. A metal sound of a sword being pulled from the sheath, a firm swipe through flesh, a thud of a body falling to the ground, then a slow set of clacking footsteps moved from around the corner.

Greta brought her guard up again to prepare for another oncoming perpetrator coming to her. "Show yourself!" She fiercely ordered. A tall man dressed in a cloak with long white hair walked from around the corner. The shadows of the fired torches on the walls gave her a vague sight of the stranger; his golden eyes shined through the dim light, the same eyes of the young lady. The man had a fairly youthful and pale face with slender shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and a slender nose. He wore two layers of gold and black coats, with a two sheaths carried by a belt all framed in with a black heavy cloak with a black exterior lining and red inside the lining.

The stranger paused in the presence of the young lady and took a slight bow. "Who are you? And how the fuck do you know my name? Explain that!" She fiercely ordered. "Get the hell away or I will lacerate you without a problem!"

"I come here with no intent to harm anyone who does not serve the darkness. I must ask what brings you here Greta. I do not think you have the strength to fight the enemies alone." The stranger stated in a deep but smooth masculine voice.

She felt a rising sense of fear by the stranger for she could not understand how the stranger knew her name or purpose. "If I have made it here then I can certainly take out the rest of these sons of bitches thank you very much." Greta gruffly responded.

"I must insist on being a chaperone on your journey then." The man said.

"No thank you, now please let me get going! I hate wasting time!" She scoffed.

"I have seen you wander around in the gallery for some time, is being lost not a waste of time? You clearly have not sense of direction. Let me assist you."

"Fine! whatever! But it you attack me then I'm ready to kill you in any time."

The man's eyes glowed brighter as he added, "You should be careful Greta. You should not be so tense."

"If you seem to know this place so well then get me some fucking booze before we move any further."

"Very well. Come with me." The stranger nodded and then walked back around the corner, Greta followed the two came to a bare stone wall. The man swiftly raised his fist then shattered the wall to a hidden room.

"Damn…" She thought to herself. The man signaled the lady to head into the secret room. She walked inside the room and found wall to wall shelves of wine and vodka neatly arranged chronologically and covered in dust from years of abandonment.

"My father had a thing for this cellar too." The man said.

Greta grabbed a few bottles in her arms then walked out. "Your father? He owns this place?" She asked while she popped the cork off the bottle of red wine with the blade of her knife.

"And this castle is my birthplace and it represents everything I hate. Many contradictions lie within me." The man stated.

Greta gulped from the bottle heavily and then looked over at the stranger standing before her. "May I ask if you know the Belmont family?"

"I have served with them to slay this hell for generations."

Greta began to realize the possibility of this man being the friend of the family Annette had spoken of. "Are you…Alucard?" She asked.

The man nodded positively. Greta gasped as she felt appalled at her rude introduction to the man, "I had not a slight idea Mr. Alucard! I greatly apologize to you! I have heard of you from Annette. She spoke to me as if you know me."

"I understand Greta. I can only tell you that I have been sworn to protect you at the time of your birth."

She comprehended the wolf she noticed several times through her life watching her, the golden eyes and slight purple tone to the fur distinguished itself from the rest of the clan of wolves. She sensed a connection between Alucard's knowledge of the young lady and the wolf but could not formulate a conclusion.

"My greatest apologies to you Master Alucard."

He nodded, "We must get going before dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania Titles. I also DO NOT own any of the characters and write strictly as a fan making $0.00 from this story. **

Rated M for Suggestive themes, drug reference, and suggestive language

**Hidden Innocence: Chapter Five**

Richter laid on the floor within a secret chamber taken by an unknown force; swans and turtles dressed in top hats and capes danced around singing a cheerful melodic tune amongst them. All the surroundings were engulfed in a bright and elaborate series of colors and lights paired together by shade and tone as an expanded rainbow more than the seven typical colors seen in a rainbow. Every color waved around the room together harmoniously which caught his fascination for sometime. He reached up high while remaining on the ground to see how far the rainbow synapses traveled; his arms stretched like putty as his hands, his arms, and then his whole body became one with the rainbow synapses.

Unknowingly, he was in to meet his doom under a curse cast upon him.

"First I must pay someone a visit." Alucard stated.

"Who might that be?" She asked.

He said nothing more as the two entered the long library. "You must let your guard remain intact." Alucard advised. "Alright." She responded as she raised her weaponry and arson equipment ready for use. Seconds later, the demonic servants came into contact with the two once again; the armored skeletons equipped with rapiers wielded with lightning, ghosts, floating curse books, etc. The two evenly divided the enemies to slay down the foyer; Alucard wielded his claymore gracefully yet strong to his enemies while Greta swung the morning star well above her head then a thrust of the ball end thus smashing her enemies to their doom.

The two have finally made it down to the foyer to the private study of the Master Librarian. Greta could easily comprehend the night before in that area. The Master Librarian sat at the same desk as the night before.

"It's been a long time old friend." Alucard announced to the Master of the Library.

"Young Master! What brings you hear?" The librarian responded ecstatically.

"I need your help." Alucard responded.

"Well I most certainly cannot help those who oppose the master."

Greta remained at the doorway with her back up against the siding of the door, her arms crossed and a single foot propped up behind her while the other foot firmly planted on the ground with a blank expression on her face. She stared away at the bookshelves mostly, but made a few quick glances back at the Master of the Library.

The Master Librarian looked back at her with a surprise; _how could she have escaped my wrath?! _

He thought to himself. "You young child!" the master librarian sneered at the young woman standing at a distance behind Alucard. "Hey man, where the fuck is Richter?" Greta sneered back. Alucard stood in between the rising conflict as a silent spectator.

The master Librarian laughed gruffly and cynically at that statement, "Well that would be far too easy for you now would it? Go find out young child." He continued to laugh.

"I would like to know how you have not ended up with that damned Belmont." The master Librarian added.

"I bet that was an alkaloid derivative synthesis called Lysergic Acid Diethylamide wasn't it? I must say your skills of alchemy are very well." Greta responded in a not so surprised fashion.

The master of the library opened his mouth as if he were about to scream, "How in the name of God have you ever known such a thing?" He exclaimed.

"I used to be paid to partake in the human consumptions for scientific experiments. I can hold myself pretty well; I'm practically immune to it." Greta scoffed.

The master librarian's eye twitched as an accessory to his aggravation. "Well, I'm out of here, Alucard; I'll wait outside this hall when your business here is finished." She stood up straight from leaning back against the wall then walked out of the door.

Alucard headed back to the foyer to meet Greta; "Lord Alucard, may I ask why the Master Librarian would not respond to Richter Belmont, but knew our names?" She asked.

"He does not respond to mortals who have no connection to the darkness of this castle."

"Am I not a mortal Lord Alucard?"

He looked down at her face and studied the confused expression on the young woman's face. "Have you not learned the dynamics of your heirloom?"

She shrugged "None that I can recall. I just got forth each day and worry about tomorrow when it comes. Frankly I don't give a shit. I can feel my blood boil each time I hear, see, or think about the church; that cult represents everything I hate. I can only recall my earliest memory; blood red skies, scorching fires raging through my home, screams and cries in despair, the gagging smells of burning bodies, all of which led me onto my years of slavery and imprisonment under my father for whom he claimed me to be the cursed demon and shall deserve nothing." Her fingers twitched and clenched into a fist as she felt the rush of adrenaline escalate through her body. She reached for her flask from under her tunic and took another shot.

"This castle is the home of my father; Lord Dracula which all represents everything I detest deeply." He looked down into her eyes, "I have raged into the pits of hell and back as well."

She changed the subject by asking if he knew the whereabouts of Richter Belmont.

"I have yet to find the Belmont. There is a lady somewhere here in this castle who has come here to find the answer."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Castlevania Symphony of the Night or any other Castlevania Titles. I also DO NOT own any of the characters and write strictly as a fan making $0.00 from this story. **

Rated M for Suggestive themes, drug reference, and suggestive language

Hours later into the journey of the Castlevania the pair reached the coliseum where the lingering scents of Belmont blood strew around the vicinity. Greta paused and took a whiff of the lingering scent beyond the copper compounds and basic acidity composed in blood she could smell something else but was not sure. "Do you smell that?" She quetly asked Alucard. He paused and drew out his shield and put on his dragon helm "Take my lead." He responded.

Alucard marched first while Greta took the lead behind him with her loaded pistol, morning star, and arson equipment intact. They marched a few steps into an unknown chamber in the dark. Greta focused on her senses by listening to his feet shuffle along the graveled ground and grabbed on the back of his cloak to follow his lead for Greta could not see in the dark as well as the Damphier. Suddenly a torch was struck above the pair, thrashed into what appeared to be a concrete wall to their right, then the rest of the torches light up around the chamber. The mysterious chamber appeared to be a large gladiator ground around the pair with empty concrete seats in the background. All but one seat however was empty from the gruff demonic laugh coming from the throne across the battle ground.

"Open hell's gates!" the stranger shouted. Greta looked up at the direction of that voice and saw that familiar face of Richter Belmont out of the shadows. He sat high and mighty on the throne of the stands with his back slouched against the back of the throne, with one leg slightly bent and the ankle of the other leg rested on his knee. "Richter?! What the hell are you doing up there?" Greta shouted. She lunged forward prepared to take a sprint towards his direction but a firm grasp on her left shoulder stopped her. "The scent of your blood, you're a Belmont! Why are you lord of this castle?"

Richter laughed as he raised his hand in a commanding order, "Crush this flea who invades my castle!" at the command of his voice, two monstrous beasts appeared from a whirling vortex from the ground. "Take this werewolf down first!" Alucard ordered her. Without hesitation she grabbed her pistol and pulled fire onto the werewolf lunging toward her. The explosion of the glass shards gave the miniature beast multiple deep gashes that were left with the smoke from the exceeded velocity which knocked it down, but this beast had yet to give in. She took advantage of that brief moment and slung her morning star over her head, moved toward the beast, and smashed it on the head several times until she could no longer hear or feel anymore skull cracks. The beast took another sprint towards her in an attempt to grab her from behind and split her neck.

She found herself caught in a headlock; she could smell the filthy beast within its clutch, she could smell the horrid smell of decayed flesh from its mouth, the foaming fluid and vomit from its mouth began to soak her on her entire upper left side, and its matted fur clenching tighter on her neck. She began to feel the pressure onto her trachea. She quickly grasped onto its arms and rapidly dropped down from its grasp by the drop of her knees leaving its head out in the open; she swung her chain around the neck of the beast from behind herself, and then drug her pull forward causing decapitation. The werewolf finally surrendered!

She quickly turned around and raised herself up to assist her companion in battle with the Minitor; the much larger beast than the werewolf that possessed a stature of both man and bull. Alucard lashed at its leg with his sword by a sharp upper thrust, the Minitor fell to the ground as Alucard slashed off its other leg. At the initial moment of the Minitor's debilitation, Greta sprinted forward over its neck, grabbed it by on of the horns and slashed its neck with her dagger.

After the final surrender, she jumped down from the neck of the beast, lunged over pressing her hands straight against her bent knees to catch her breath. "I was certain that was a Belmont…" Alucard calmly stated. She turned her head slightly behind her to his direction, "Shouldn't you tell that woman about this?"

He paused and looked down at the blood pouring from the side of her face through the veil of her long tangled dark hair. He came closer, leaned over, and lifted her chin into the light for better sight. She had a deep gash curved along her jaw line. "You are not a mortal darling." He stated softly as he watched the blood rush from her gash and drip down to the ground in big drops. She looked back up at him with her eye brows and her jaw tensed. Her lips stayed slightly open as she continued to pant lightly. He studied her eyes; the gold tint in her irises and the angry and vengeful soul within.

He ran his thumb slowly against her gash as it slowly as the tiny skin cells quickly regenerated the severed flesh back together. She could feel the tingling sensation of the regeneration on her face as she rolled her eyes firmly to his thumb. She rolled her eyes to the side where his thumb traced her wound and turned her eyes back to meet his. "What is that?" She hastily asked.

"You are gifted with the power to manipulate time, as well as the sheer intelligence and strength you hold stronger than any mortal." He softly responded.

"What does that mean?"

"You will soon see." He answered then he drew his lips to her forehead to release a soft kiss, lightly drew his hand from her jaw to her upper shoulder to draw her closer where her head met his chest. She felt the sheer reluctance to come close or to receive a gesture of friendship or love such as a kiss or hug as her face and every muscle in her body remained tense to keep up her guard. A mere second later, she noticed that she didn't hear a heart beat or any trace of warmth coming from his body. She drew her ear closer to his chest, still no heart beat or any movement from breathing.

"I don't hear a heartbeat." She calmly commented.

"My bloodline is cursed by the heir of my father, Lord Dracula while I battle the conflictions with the other half of me by my human mother."

"Lord Dracula? Your father? Have you any thirst for blood Lord Alucard? Why didn't you try to kill me over and drain me out when I had that gash?"

"I have managed to take that into control." He softly put.

"Hmm…." She expressed as she let her hands around his waist and tugged into her arms firmly. "Thank you." She softly added. She quickly parted, faced to the oncoming direction to come, and grabbed her weaponry to continue the face of battle. "Take the lead Lord Alucard?" She said while quickly sifting through her satchel. She pulled out a tiny blue bottle, pulled the cork, took a shot of the bitter and potent liquid, and then threw the bottle behind her. She wrapped the chain of the morning star over her left set of knuckles while holding the remainder of the slack allowing the ball of protruding nails suspend in preparation for another sudden attack.

TBC


End file.
